


Demons Down With Me

by TricklingInk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyones worst day ever, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki hurts, Not Valkyries fault, Thanos needs death, Thor needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricklingInk/pseuds/TricklingInk
Summary: "As long as the people are safe, that's what matters." Or that's what she told Thor not so long ago. Before she'd left half of them to their fate.





	Demons Down With Me

At some point Loki had closed his eyes. Not that he could see much after the empowered explosion from what remained of the Statesman. Or feel much for that matter.

It was different from the first time he fell. The first time Loki had found himself falling through space he had the lingering sense of peace, that this was his choice and all the madness would be over the void would swallow him and that would be his dramatic end. The norns it would seem, enjoy spinning cruel falsehoods just as much as he did. Instead he found being pulled into a black hole was not going to be the quick and painless death he had imagined. Spinning through an endless sea of darkness would not be a cure for his mad state.

But this time it was backward. The pain was not something that slammed into him unexpected. He knew it was coming, when he decided to stay at Thor's side in the shadow of the Sanctuary. He knew it, as Thanos pulled Thor along like a broken doll across the floor. He knew it, the moment he saw Maw bending the metal to contort around Thor's shoulders and anchor him to the floor. He knew it as the familiar caress of the Tesseract's power turned against him solidifying the space around his knife and arm inches from slashing out the Titan's throat. 

But desperate schemes to make some sort of difference seem to be his forte.

There was the pain, it was a jolt, hot, and fast, then lingering with the noose of phantom weight around his neck or the old burn from the deep stab in his chest. There were other somethings, new pains that were a kaleidoscope of confusion, adding to his muddled thoughts.

Loki didn't know how long he was gone this time, or when any sense of self was returned to him, he was left with an old memory of Frigga's voice trying to assert itself over his pain. Instead of the feeling of being pulled apart that he had come to associate with falling through space, he was heavy. There was a distant light present past his closed eyes like a sun was trying to deliver it's warmth, but Loki could not feel it.

He was cold and could faintly remember fear and adrenaline from something. Pain and heaviness was a blanket that all, but smothered him. But the memory of Frigga's voice endured, as his body tried to mechanically draw in air that wouldn't be coming. Loki could hear no words but the familiar echo was a comfort all the same. He wasn't spinning endlessly being battered as he was his last fall. 

He was adrift. The cold and pain were fading. This death was slower than expected but soon if Figga's voice were any indication. A sudden sadness gripped Loki he could feel the tears building but his eyelids were too heavy to lift. His mouth wouldn't move, but his thoughts adressed Frigga's presence all the same. 

'I tried to save him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just brought him down with me. I'm sorry.'

Loki drifted.

Both the dream realm and the physical plane bled together. Both were a conglomeration of distant pain and indistinct realities. Loki found himself leaning farther toward the indistinct, the relief. Perhaps this was the path to the afterlife.

Something jerked and the comfortable facade Loki had surrounded himself in shattered with a sharp pain shooting from a pull to his shoulders, jarring his neck. He tried to struggle, but he wasn't sure his limbs were functioning. His muscles tensed with the pain anyway, bunching in his throat for a scream. There was a grinding hot flash of pain as his body protested the wrongness of it all. Instead of his awareness sinking away like falling into an ocean, it snapped like an overdrawn bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a short story on Asgardian aftermath after the Statesman blew up and little post snap. Yes Valkyrire will appear in the next chapter. I am here to feed on your tears. I'm hoping five chapters or so but it could grow just throwing this out there tell me what you think.


End file.
